


Saved

by lacewood



Series: Glimpse [2]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewood/pseuds/lacewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't every day you opened the door to find Death standing on your doorstep smiling at you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

It wasn't every day you opened the door to find Death standing on your doorstep smiling at you. Tamao froze. Hao's smile grew, if anything, _wider_.

"Ah, Tamao! Good morning."

"Ah... ah... Hao-san...?"

"It's been a while, hasn't it? You've grown even prettier since I last saw you." He beamed.

Tamao nearly fell over. She gripped the door and considered slamming it shut - but that would probably make him angry, and be a really bad idea - but she didn't want to let go either, he'd come in!

Manners won out by a very thin margin. "... What.. do you... want?"

"Oh? I was just out for a walk and thought I'd drop by for a visit. And it's always lovely to see you. Aren't you going to ask me in?"

NO! "Ah... Anna-sama will..."

"Be very angry? I daresay she will," he agreed. "Where is the lovely Anna? I should think she'd have come to see why you're taking so long to answer the door by now, along with my brother."

"They're out training," she said before realising that telling him that might not have been such a good idea - and that there was no one here to... to do _anything_! if _he_ decided to... her mind refused to think beyond this point. Her knees threatened to go on strike. She gripped the door harder and tried to think What Would Anna Do.

Slap him, slam the door shut and summon her shikigami if that didn't work. Right... Well, what would _Yoh_ do? Ask him in?

"Ah... they won't be... back until lunch. You could come back... later?"

He glanced past her into the hall beyond. "Oh, that won't be necessary," he said.

"HAAAOOO-SAAMAMAAA!!!"

Something small, black and moving at something approaching the velocity of a speeding bullet shot past Tamao to skid to a stop before Hao.

"Opacho," he greeted, with a smile that _seemed_ to reach his eyes, as if he meant it.

"Hao-sama came! Hao-sama came~! To see Opacho?"

"Yes, of course. I had to see how you were doing. So how is Opacho?"

Tamao inched away from the door. Busy beaming at Opacho while the small child chattered happily at him, Hao didn't notice.

"Opacho is fine! Opacho is working very hard at the favour Hao-sama asked Opacho to do!"

"That's good to hear. And how are my brother and his friends treating you? They aren't giving you any trouble?"

"One of them wanted to take Opacho hostage to scare Hao-sama! But Opacho is doing Hao-sama a favour! Opacho will not let them use Opacho to hurt Hao-sama!"

"I know you won't, that's why I asked the favour specially of you!"

"Hao-sama love~"

"Opacho, I love you too."

Tamao stared from around the corner of the hall, before removing herself from sight and sinking to her knees on the floor. The next time the others left her here alone, she decided, she was definitely checking the door before she opened it. And making sure that Opacho stayed behind with her...

 _end_

December 2003


End file.
